Snowflakes
by adventurist8
Summary: Tsukune is thrust into a world (high school) of monsters. The vampire, Moka, the snow girl, Mizore, and the succubus, Kurumu. Follow Tsukune's adventure in this foreign world. Can he survive? (SPOILER: Obviously) Who will he choose as his one and only? (SPOILER: Tsukune/Mizore)
1. Chapter 1: A New Beginning

Today I'm feeling both bored and confident. This is my first fan fiction, so don't expect much. I was looking through some Rosario + Vampire fan fictions, and one of the authors was writing about how he had got started writing. He said: "I didn't like any of the stories on here, so I said 'Fuck it, I'll write my own'". I'm taking his advice today, 25/03/2014, to start this story in an alternate time to the original Rosario + Vampire manga. I hope you like the story! Like, comment, subscribe! Wait, that's something else. Well, review if you like it or dislike it. Constructive Criticism people! Try not to criticize too much… (q.q) I understand that most people (including me) are just too lazy to leave a review, and if that's the case, enjoy the story anyway.

* * *

Chapter 1: A New Beginning

Tsukune Aono waited at the bus stop that the flyer said the Youkai Academy bus would come to. His father had given the flyer to him. The flyer had an advertisement of a boarding high school that would accept students regardless of their grades, and because Tsukune had flunked the entrance exam to every high school he had applied to, he had no other choice than to apply to this mysterious school. When he had asked how his father had come across this particular flyer, he had replied:

"Oh, a mysterious priest or exorcist I passed by in a dark alley I was walking through had dropped this mysterious flyer. Why do you ask, Tsukune?"

Tsukune did not reply. His father usually took caution not to walk into dark side alleys when retuning home. Obviously he had been drinking. Regardless, this was an opportunity he could not afford to miss. The bus would come at 7:45 AM. Four minutes left. He decided to pass the time by looking around the urban environment. The picture had shown the creepy looking school in a rural environment, so he wouldn't get to enjoy the 21st century for too much longer. He didn't get out much these days anyway.

2 minutes left.

He looked across the street, looking at some of the posters on the electronics store across the street. Titanfall was out! The new First Person Shooter was all the rage. He never really liked video games. He was more of the 'really-bored-all-the-time' type. But apparently this game was the shit. Unfortunately, Tsukune would be heading to a boarding school, so he'd never be able to try it. He didn't really care. Video games were the least of his worries. He was going to a creepy-ass school that looked like one of those big mansions in the movies where people are stuck in there and get killed and stuff. He just hoped that the school wasn't fully of scary monsters or something.

30 seconds left. Tsukune saw the bus down the street.

As he was looking around, he saw something very peculiar. Among those who wore t-shirts and jeans was a man in white robes. The upper part of his face was hidden in shadow under the cloth that he wore on his head. He smiled at Tsukune. That sent shivers down Tsukune's spine. Tsukune wondered why he seemed familiar. then again it didn't matter. He was going to a creepy-ass school that looked like one of those big mansions in the movies where people are stuck in there and get killed and stuff! The bus arrived, andTsukune had forgotten about the priest/exorcist dude. But what Tsukune did not know, was that he would be meeting that "dude" very soon.

"Hey, are you Tsukune Aono?" asked the bus driver.

"Yes, I'm here to head to Youkai Academy" replied Tsukune.

Tsukune went and sat down in a seat near the center of the bus He didnt want to sit at the back of the empty bus just to sit on some old vomit or something. He knew not to sit back there from experience. He wasn't at the very front of the bus, but close enough to the front to hear the bus driver mutter to himself,

"Good luck, Tsukune Aono. You're going to need it."


	2. Chapter 2: The Girl With Blue Eyes

Chapter 2: The Girl With Blue Eyes

Tsukune was left standing in front of this really creepy scarecrow that was the bus stop. He looked over the trees and gravestones to see the very same school that was in the picture of the flyer.

"I hope those gravestones are just a decoration" Tsukune said to himself. "Now how do I get to the school…?"

Tsukune scratched his brown hair. The only way to the school that Tsukune could see was a dark, narrow dirt path leading through a forest. The path was a lot scarier than it looked from the outside, because it was early morning, and the trees blocked what little sunlight that was in the sky. As Tsukune walked down the path to the school, he heard a bell that was repeatedly ringing.

"Look out! Please move out of the way!"

That was all Tsukune needed to hear before he jumped off the path and into a nearby bush when a girl with flowing pink coloured hair riding a bicycle came speeding past him. He could make the girls voice saying 'sorry!' fading into the distance.

After lying on his back unmoving for a few seconds to catch his breath, he made an attempt to roll over onto his side and get up. Tsukune rolled over to find himself atop of a girl with their faces very close. The girl had light purple hair and deep blue eyes. Her skin was a pale white, almost as if you could see right through it. Her cheeks were flushed, turning a deep red.

"H-Hello" stammered Tsukune.

"Hello" replied the girl. "Can I get up now?"

"Of course!"

Tsukune hurriedly got up and offered the girl his hand. She took it and pulled herself up.

"Uh, My name is Tsukune. Sorry for… That…"

"My name is Mizore"

The girl who called herself Mizore ran off without another word. In truth, Tsukune was surprised he hadn't run off himself. He had never been so close to a girl like that before. Tsukune was and, he though, always will be an average guy. He had average grades, average height and weight. He was okay at sports. Everything else he was bad at. He looked at his watch, and said,

"Oh no! It's 8:20! The opening ceremony starts in ten minutes. I gotta pick up the pace!"

So then, Tsukune ran off to the school at his average speed.


	3. Chapter 3: Youkai Academy

Chapter 3: Youkai Academy

Tsukune had just barely made it to the school in time for the opening ceremony. He walked into the Gymnasium where it was being held the majority of the seats were taken, so he just took the nearest open seat. Then the ceremony started. He had no idea how this was a ceremony; It was just a bunch of freshmen sitting in chairs side by side listening to a teacher names Ms. Nekenome tell the students stuff that the students already knew.

"Hello again" whispered a voice beside him.

"AH!" Exclaimed Tsukune.

Everyone in the Gymnasium laughed at him.

"Do you have a question Mister…. Aono?" asked Ms. Nekenome.

"Oh no, sorry. Please continue" replied a flustered Tsukune.

Tsukune had already managed to make a fool of himself in front of all of the students that were in his year. Great. He looked to his side to see who the culprit was. It was the girl with blue eyes and purple hair.

"What are you doing here? And why did you fake a fool out of me?" asked Tsukune. "And why did you sit beside me?"

"I am attending this school too, you yelled not me, and I was sitting here first" replied Mizore.

"Oh sorry…"

"It's okay. Do you want to be friends?"

"What? No. I mean yes. But I-"

"It's just that I don't have any friends here, and we already had a moment of intimacy"

"That was an accident! And that wasn't intimacy! Besides, I'm a boy."

"So?"

Tsukune had no idea what to do here, having no experience with girls. He would just have to improvise.

"Okay never mind. Forget I said anything. Let's be friends." said Tsukune.

"Okay. Would you like to eat lunch together?"

"S-Sure. T-That w-would be great, I guess"

"You haven't had much experience with girls, have you."

She left before Tsukune could reply. Tsukune was given a map of the school grounds. He decided to head to the boys' dorms. Hopefully he wouldn't get anyone weird for a roommate. If he was lucky, he wouldn't get a roommate at all. When he got there, he was delighted to find out that each student got his own room. After he put his clothes into the closet, he setup his laptop on the desk that was there. He also brought a lot of ink for his portable printer. He had already checked if the school had any Wi-Fi on his phone. Unfortunately it didn't. He couldn't even get a signal from his service provider. He had thrown the phone off a cliff. He regretted it almost instantly. It was 9:20 AM now. Tsukune decided to head to class early. Class didn't start till 9:45 AM on the first day. Other than that, class would start at 9:00 AM every day.

"Do what I say bitch!" _SMACK!_

Tsukune had heard the voice and ran towards it. He saw a bleeding girl with ripped up clothes on the ground up against a tree and a strong looking guy a few feet away laughing. H wound up and was about to punch her. Tsukune jumped in front of the girl. The punch was what he imagined getting hit in the stomach with a sledge hammer would feel like. Tsukune was sent flying and landed on the ground hard.

"Saizou, stop! Don't hurt him! I'll do what you say!"

"Shut up, bitch! Get back on the ground!" said the guy named Saizou. "You know what? Fine. He's half dead anyway. I'll continue where I left off."

Tsukune tried to get up. He really wanted to help this girl. He had been useless his whole life. It made him angry. He had even made a friend. He wasn't going to let the tough guy hurt that girl. He wasn't going to keep being the wimp that he was. He got up and ran to the girl again. He collapsed onto the ground before he reached her, but his hand caught the cross that hung from around her neck. Right before he lost consciousness, he saw silver hair and red, slitted eyes.


	4. Chapter 4: Reveal

Chapter 4: Reveal

Tsukune awoke in the school infirmary. The nurse had told him that he was carried here by a girl with pink hair. He knew exactly who that girl was. She was the girl from before, the girl that was being attacked. And know that he thought about it, she had almost run him over when he got here! He put that though aside and went to his dorm to get his notebooks and utensils. The he remembered, he had his stuff with him before he lost consciousness! Well, now he had to go to school and explain why he came to class with nothing. He walked into class.

"Oh, Tsukune! Glad you could join us. May I ask why you were not present yesterday?" asked Ms. Nekenome.

"Sorry, I was injur-" Tsukune started to say.

"Hey, that's the kid that beat up Saizou…"

"Do you think Saizou is dead?"

"Yeah, where is he?"

"I heard he tried to rape this girl and this Tsukune guy beat the shit out of him"

Tsukune listened to the whispers circulating the classroom. This was a big mastake! He didn't kill anyone! Now he would be the one to get killed.

"Well, regardless, we've already made seating arrangements. You'll be seated next to Mizore and Moka" said Ms. Nekenome.

"Um, also I'm missing all of my school utensils and my notebooks…"

"Oh, I have them!"

Tsukune turned to see the girl from yesterday. She must have picked up his stuff for him!

"Thank you very much…" said Tsukune. He saw that she was sitting two seats away from Mizore with an empty seat in between, "Moka…?"

"You're welcome! And nice to meet you, Tsukune!"

Tsukune sat down between Mizore and Moka. Moka handed him his bag and planted a kiss on his cheek.

"Um…"stammered a flustered Tsukune. He had not been expecting that.

His thought was interrupted when he was suddenly pulled to one side. He saw it was Mizore, grabbing his arm and wrapping it in her own. She looked angry. He would have to talk to her later, because class started.

"Today is the first day of actual class. No more games like yesterday. As you all know, Youkai Academy is a school for monsters. Any humans that are found in the school grounds are to be killed on sight. This is a serious matter. Humans currently control the world, and to survive, we must peacefully coexist with each other. All monsters are to stay in their Human Disguise at all times."

Tsukune bolted up. This was REAL. Halfway through what the teacher was saying he had though she had been joking, but seeing the other students nod in agreement instead of laughing…

"Tsukune?"

"Sorry, I just have to leav- use the bathroom" said Tsukune with a nervous laugh.

He sprinted outside to his dorm. He grabbed all his belongings and stuffed them in a bag. Then he ran. And kept running. He should have known. That Saizou's monstrous strength, and that Moka girl. He remembered before he passed out he had seen her turn into a scary monster. He ran out the gates of the creepy school. He ran until the bus stop was in sight. Then he heard his name. He didn't care. He would die if he stayed- Tsukune was tackled to the ground. No! He had been discovered! He had to run! He started clawing hopelessly at the ground. Then he was rolled over. It was Mizore.

"Stop! Leave me alone! I don't want to die!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Mizore, what do you think of humans?"

…

"I hate them. They're so mean. I went to school with them when I was younger. I was bullied and made fun of. They're the real monsters."

"Then let me go."

"Why? I want you to stay…"

"I'm human! Okay? Please, let me go!"

"No! I don't care! I won't let you!" cried Mizore.

Tsukune stopped. Mizore sounded like she was crying. He turned around slowly. Mizore was crying.

"Why are you crying? Aren't you going to kill me?"

"I want you to be my friend! I-I've never had a friend… You said we could be friends! You promised we could eat together! S-So you can't leave!"

Tsukune realized this as well. He had been alone his whole life too. Other than his parents, he had nobody. Maybe, just maybe, he could really be friends with Mizore. Maybe he could survive in this place.

"Mizore, I was alone too. I had no friends either."

…

It hurt him. To see Mizore cry. He had only known her for less than a day, and yet… He felt something for her. Mizore lay crying on his chest holding him down. He slowly closed his arms around her. The two of them lay there for who knows how long. Then, Mizore, Tears running down her face, moved up close to Tsukune, and pressed her lips against his.


End file.
